Misfits In Action
The Misfits In Action (MIA) were a stable in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) They were originally formed in 2000 from a group of wrestlers that Vince Russo considered too lazy to get over. They hold the shortest reign for the retired WCW World Tag Team Championship, which was held by Corporal Cajun and Lieutenant Loco. History The original Misfits stable was originally started on the April 17, 2000 episode of WCW Monday Nitro when Eric Bischoff berated a crew of wrestlers including Hugh Morrus, Lash LeRoux, Chavo Guerrero, Jr., and Booker T. along with Bam Bam Bigelow "who remained heel" and Jerry Flynn "on his last appearence on WCW TV" for not helping The New Blood dispatch their enemies known as the Millionaires Club. On the April 26, 2000 episode of WCW Thunder, LeRoux, Guerrero, Morrus, and Van Hammer saved Booker T after his match against Mike Awesome during a beatdown by Awesome and Scott Steiner. The following week, Leroux, Hammer, and Guerrero made the save for Morrus on the May 1 Nitro to solidify their alliance. Immediately after the match, an enraged Bischoff fired Morrus and the three men who made the save. Shortly after, the "released" wrestlers reappeared in WCW under their new M.I.A. names. Despite the obvious fraud, they signed new contracts with their new names, allowing themselves to evade Bischoff's firings. The returning group initially consisted of Morrus as General Hugh G. Rection, Guerrero as Lt. Loco, LeRoux as Cpl. Cajun, and Van Hammer as Major Stash. They were given a valet in former fitness model Tylene Buck, who went under the name Major Gunns. The group mainly feuded with The Filthy Animals, Team Canada, and the Natural Born Thrillers. Gunns feuded with the Filthy Animals' valet Tygress. Other members were added as the group's popularity rose over the final years of the company. On the July 26, 2000 episode of WCW Thunder, The Wall would be added as Sgt. AWOL. On the November 13, 2000 episode of WCW Monday Nitro, Gunns eventually betrayed the group in favor of turning heel by joining Team Canada, when she threw in the towel on the behalf of Rection, costing him the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship against Lance Storm. Rection faced The Franchise in which Torrie Wilson jumped on Rection's back as Rection smashed her against the turnbuckle, while he had compassion, Loco carelessly tried kicking her out of the ring, weeks later, Rection defended his United States title against The Franchise as Loco knocked out Rection with a chain to help Franchise win the title, Rection went one on one with Loco/Chavo as AWOL comes out and turns on Rection to side with Chavo, during an interview, Rection tells Cajun to give him his MIA shirt as The group disbanded in early 2001, and they're are just back to being Hugh Morrus and Lash LeRoux Previous identities *Captain/General Hugh G. Rection – Hugh Morrus (leader) *G.I. Bro – Booker T *Private/Major Stash – Van Hammer *Major Gunns – nWo Girl Tylene *Lt. Loco – Chavo Guerrero, Jr. *Sgt. AWOL – The Wall *Cpl. Cajun – Lash LeRoux Name dispute Van Hammer was originally slated to be called "Private Stash" in keeping with the stable's theme of "adult humor" names. He believed, however, he had worked too hard to be just a Private in a fictional army, despite the ranks being meaningless. When Van Hammer would not put his pride aside his name was changed to "Major Stash". Championships and accomplishments *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) – Lt. Loco **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 times) – General Rection **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Cpl. Cajun and Lt. Loco See also *The First Family *Millionaire's Club *The New Blood External links * Profile Category:2000 debuts Category:2001 disbandments Category:World Championship Wrestling teams and stables Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni